Together Once More
by Kittypride16
Summary: Dawn finds an injured Smeargle, and she decides to bring it back to camp. Yet, what happens when the Smeargle becomes fond of both Paul and Dawn. Will they be able to work together, or will the struggle to put up with each other end it? Ikarishipping!
1. The Rescue

Okay, this is going to be my new story, you must love it, and you must embrace it... okay, not really, but I now have a semi-dreary school story, two complete school stories, a semi- happy school story... so I thought why not have a story that actually reminds me of the show... so with out further to do, my first... umm... **traveling story**. Yea, NEwayz, let's get with it.

It was a typical day for our normal trio and their pokemon. Brock was cooking, as Ash was sitting over the pot waiting for the food to finish cooking, and Dawn was in her tent brushing her now unruly hair thanks to Pacharisu. " Ugh, Pacharisu, this is impossible! " Dawn shrieked as she attempted to pull the brush through her hair, which just made it a little more unruly. " Alright Piplup, come on out and use bubble beam." Dawn said as she tossed the red and white pokeball into the air. She came out of her tent twenty minutes later... nothing had really changed. " Okay, I'm taking a walk." Dawn said smiling at her two friends.

" You want some company?" Ash asked as he stood from his seat. Dawn shook her head. " Okay then, you be careful." Ash and Both said simultaneously.

" No need to worry. " Dawn said smiling as she ran off, with Ambipom close behind. Dawn finally slowed down as she neared the lake. " Okay, Ambipom. Our contest is coming up very soon and we have to get ready." She said sighing as she fell on the grass near the bank. Ambipom just nodded in agreement and sat down beside her. Ambipom and Dawn sat there talking for quite a while and after half an hour later they decided to head back. " Ambipom? What's wrong?" Dawn asked as Ambipom stopped and began to stare off into the distance. "Ambip--" She started but then stopped as she heard it, a small crying voice. Dawn and Ambipom began to run to the crying that they heard. Soon the reached a clearing and in the ditance lay a small Smeargle being attacked a Tauros. Ambipom sprang into action using double team, which slowed Tauros down pretty quickly to a complete stop, as he was surrounded by all the copies of Dawn's pokemon. " Alright, now Ambipom use swift." Dawn said as her pokemon did the most beautiful and most powerful swift yet, sending Tauros running. " Great job, Ambipom." Dawn said smiling and patting her pokemon on the head. She then turned to the Smeargle that was now siiting upright staring at her. Ambipom began to approch it, but it then unleashed a very powerful swift attack towards the two. " Funny." Dawn said to herself as she pulled out her pokedex. " That doesn't look like a pokemon I have ever seen before."

" Smeargle, the paintbrush pokemon. The tend to have a very trusting temperment, and the only move they know is sketch." Humm... Dawn thought to herself as she scrolled down and clicked on the move. " Sketch, is a pokemon move that gives the pokemon the ability to copy and memorize other pokemon's moves."

" Wow!" Dawn cooed. " And you are so cute, you should come with us." Dawn squealed. " Oh come on, I won't hurt you. At least let me take you back to camp so I can make you feel better," She said as she eyed the scratches on Smeargle's body. Smeargle finally consented and Smeargle rode in Dawn's arm's as she ran all the way back to camp.

" Torterra, use hyperbeam." Paul grunted as his pokemon immediately obeyed, sending Ash's knocked out Buizel to the ground. " Hum... pathetic." Paul grunted again as he recalled his Torterra.

" Great battle, Paul." Ash said as he picked up his pokemon off the ground, making sure it was okay before returning it. " But you know next time we face each other I will win, I promise."

" Hum... empty promises." Paul said causing Ash to glare at him. Paul began to turn and leave, until he saw Dawn and Ambipom running back to camp.

" Brock, I need your help." Dawn panted out as she came to a stop right in front of the tall Brunette figure.

" What have you got there?" Brock asked as he got out his first aid kit. Dawn proceeded to tell the story as Brock treated Smeargle. " Well, that's very lucky for you isn't it?" Brock asked as he sat the Smeargle down on the ground. " There all done. Hey, and look, it is a different color too." He added as he began to put the first aid stuff back into his bag.

" Man you're lucky." Ash said smiling at Dawn. " Most Smeargle have green tails he said looking the small dog like creature over, this one has a red tail."

" Duh." Paul said as he took out his pokedex and scanned Smeargle's almost non- exsistant move set.

" Why do you care so much anyway?" Dawn asked as she watched Paul eye the pokemon.

" Because, I am going to catch it." He said as he proceeded to pull a pokeball from his belt.

" No way, it's mine." Dawn said moving in front of Smeargle.

" Whatever." Paul said as he threw the pokeball at the intended target. It began to shake back and forth, and just when it looked hopeless for Dawn,. Smeargle popped back out of the ball, and attacked Paul with his recently learned swift attack. Everyone began to laugh as the move faded and Paul stood there glaring at the Smeargle. " Hum..." Paul grunted once more.

" Dawn, he must have learned that move from your Ambipom." Ash said as he watched Smeargle run and hid behind Dawn.

" See, I told you, " Dawn said now smiling with a lot of confidence. " Smeargle is my pokemon, and I am going to name him... Vincent" She said smiling, receiving nothing but glares from Paul.

" Whatever." Paul said coldly.

" What do you mean " whatever" I like it." Dawn said defensively.

" You would," Paul said still glaring at the two.

" Oh, I get it, you mean Vincent...as in Van Gogh... the famous musician." Ash said smiling. Everyone sweat dropped

" He was a painter you idiot." Paul said as he shook his head. " Hey I'm outta here." He said as he shoved his hand deep inside of his jacket pocket and began to walk away."

Alright, so that is chapter one... yeah so what do you think... I know, I know, a third story... but hey... I will finish them all I promise, this one has just been on my mind for a while. Newayz, **review**... and help me out if you have the urge. Oh, and yeah... thankx everyone for reading this!! Later.


	2. The Bet

Hey, all of you that responded to my last chapter, thankx. I mean it is something different, so I am happy for the support... Newayz, hopefully, I didn't make anyone to OOC I have been trying to rally avoid that in all of my stories, but guess what... it is unbearably hard. NEwayz, enough chat right... let's get on with chapter two. YEA!!

" IS THAT ANOTHER twerpish voice I hear?" Came a loud shrill voice.

" It speaks to me loud and clear." Was followed by a more mellow deeper voice.

" On the wind..."

" Past the stars..."

" In your ear..." Came a third raspy voice from the balloon.

" Bringing chaos at a break neck pace." Came the shrill voice one more.

" Dashing all hope, putting fear in it's place." Came the deep voice.

" A rose by any other name's just as sweet..."

" When everything's worse our work is complete!"

" Jessie." The member of Team Rocket shouted as she jumped out of the balloon overhead.

" James. " The young man said jumping in a similar fashion right across for his comrade.

" Me--"

" Oh please, Eletabuzz use thunder now." Paul growled as his trusting pokemon followed his command quickly.

" WAAAHHH!!" The trio yelled as they jumped out of the way within seconds of the impact. " I am tired of you cutting off out motto... Seviper, use poison tail now!" Jessie yelled as she threw her pokeball into the air.

" Eletabuzz use protect." Paul called out calmly. Causing poison tail to have no effect on him.

" Mime Jr., come on out and use teeter dance." James called while throwing his pokeball. This caught even Paul off guard as Eletabuzz began to sway back and forth from the teeter dance.

" Alright Pikachu, use iron tail." Ash called. As Pikachu hit Seviper head on, just in time to stop it from hitting Eletabuzz with another iron tail.

" Eletabuzz, use thunder." Paul called, but it was hopeless, and Eletabuzz was still being effected by teeter dance.

" Alright Pikachu, let's end this, use volt tackle." Ash yelled. Pikachu began started to charge up and run full speed towards Mime Jr. and Seviper. Just then Smeargle began to sketch Pikachu with his tail... and a glowing light came that caught everyone's attention as Pikachu made team rocket blast off.

" Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaiiiin." The trio shouted as they flew off into the sky. Everyone began to recompose themselves and talk to the pokemon praising them for the good job they did... well almost everyone.

" Hump... Electabuzz, that was pathetic return." Paul said coldly as Eletabuzz dematerialised back inside of the pokeball, which Paul harshly shoved into it's pocket.

" You shouldn't be so mean to him," Dawn said frowning at Paul. " I mean he tried his best. His Mime Jr. was just probably very strong." Dawn concluded as she bent down and began rubbing her Smeargle's head lightly.

" Please, those losers are probably just as strong as you are." Paul said turning to walking into the dense forest once more.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Dawn exploded, as she ran for Paul. However she was quickly held back by Brock, who just shook his head in embarrassment.

" Look Troublesome," Paul started harshly again. " I don't have time to play these little mind games with you, you know exactly what I mean." Paul smirked deviously watching Dawn try to squirm from Brock's firm grip on her.

" Fine then... let's battle." Dawn said talking out her pokeball.

" Please... I don't have time to waste on something as pathetic as you." Paul replied coldly as he began to walk away. Smeargle felt bad by the harsh words her master had just received and decided to do something about it. Just as Paul was almost out of site, Smeargle's body began to glow as it swiftly ran after Paul using the move volt tackle. Luckily Paul saw it in time and moved out of the way inches from being hit." Hum..." Paul grunted as he glared at the pokemon that instinctively ran back behind one of Dawn's boot's for shelter.

" Wow Vincent, you learn those moves so fast." Dawn said smiling at the pokemon that was cowering behind her.

" Yeah, he must have learned that move, volt tackle, from Pikachu, when we were battling Team Rocket!" Brock chimed in.

" Fine, I'll battle you." Paul smirked as a wryly smile graced his face. "And if I win... Smeargle travels with me." Paul said as the other three trainer's gulped at his offer.

" What??" Dawn managed to stutter out as she rocked back in forth from her nervousness.

" You heard me. I will battle you and if I win I get to take the Smeargle." Paul said once again in the same bored tone as usual. " Unless if you already know how Pathetic you are and won't even try." Paul added, making Dawn even more uneasy.The two stood there making eye contact for a few moments when Paul finally broke the silence. " Look, I've got things to do, an--"

" Fine what do I get if you loose." Dawn said to everyone's surprise.

" What do you want?" Paul asked.

" Um... you mean I get to choose? " Dawn asked obviously surprised by the other trainers compliance.

" Well, it won't matter, because I don't plan on loosing." Paul replied coolly as he took a pokeball from his belt.

" Me either... and if I win... well, if I win...umm... you have to give me your Gliscor, and come to all my contest for forever." Dawn said smiling, making Paul grimace... the thought of even having to sit there watching some weak pokemon prance across the stage disgusted him. However, he wasn't going to back down now... plus, this was going to be too easy. " Brock can you referee... this is going to be a full three on three battle." Dawn said confidently. Paul just smirked as he took out his pokemon and prepared for the battle.

Okay, I hope you like this... as my sister pointed out to me, yes my stories do have a lot of dialogue... but I always found stories more intresting that way... hummm... maybe it is just me., Newayz, read and review... and again, thatnkx for the support... Oh yeah, and go on my page and vote for my new poll... I need input. NEwayz, yeah... NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH I'm gonna start a fight...


	3. Battle On!

Alright, I am back... hopefully you guys are enjoying this story, because like I said, this is my firstfic that has nothing to do with high school.Newayz, if you have any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism, hit me up... newayz, what you have all been waiting for, the battle.

" You ready?" Paul asked smirking confidently as he took a pokeball out of his pocket.

" You bet." Dawn said as she turned back and faced her pokemon. "Alright, so which one of you volunteer's to go first?" Dawn said smiling sweetly. Of course al her pokemon were overjoyed and wanted to take part in the battle.

" Hey Dawn, maybe you should let Paul choose his pokemon first... you know, since you might want to have the type advantage." Brock said smiling at Dawn who was about to explode.

" Are you trying to say he's better than I am?" Dawn asked offended by the very thought.

" No, I'm just saying, since he does have more experience battling, it could be helpful." Brock said sweat dropping and inching back beside Ash.

" Come on Dawn, we know you can do it." Ash cheered.

" Pika- Pi" Pikachu added smiling, making Buneary blush. Now Buneary was definitely hoping to get a chance to show how tough she was.

" Hump. Well, let's not take all day." Paul said throwing out his first pokeball. " Alright Hunchcrow, stand by for battle." Paul's pokemon soon appeared hovering before Dawn.

" Fine. if that's your choice, that mean it's your turn Buneary." Dawn said confidently.

" Hump." Paul grunted confidently. " Alright, Hunchcrow use sky attack." Immediately the pokemon began climbing skywards.

" I'm not going to make it that easy." Dawn said smiling. "Alright Buneary, stop Hunchcrow with bounce." Buneary jumped up into the air knocking Hunchcrow to the ground. Buneary then landed and proceeded to wait for her next order. Paul growled lightly, but slightly amazed by how well that moved actually worked. " Alright, Buneary, this is our chance, use ice beam." Dawn cried. Buneary quickly shot an ice beam attack, being super effective Hunchcrow fainted and landed to the ground in front of Paul. Buneary then began to cheer for herself, turning to watch Pikachu which gave her a approving smile. " Let's not get to confident okay Buneary?" Dawn said trying to stay focused.

" Wow, Dawn's doing well don't you think Brock?" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his neck turning to the older trainer.

" Yeah, you're right... I just hope she can keep it up." Brock agreed shaking his head.

" Hump. Pathetic." Paul said as he returned the fainted pokemon to the pokeball. " Electabuzz, stand by."

" Bee, Bee!" Eletzbuzz grunted as the attena on toop of his head began to conduct electricity.

" Are you still okay to fight?" Dawn asked Buneary who shook her head yes confidently. " Okay!" Dawn shouted. " Buneary, use bounce once more." Buneary flew up into the air and got ready to land onto Electabuzz.

Paul waited until the last moment to call his command. " Alright, Electabuzz, use protect." Electabuzz reacted quickly to his trainer's command, sending Buneary falling to te ground after hitting Electabuzz's protective shield. " Alright, now use brick break." Paul called as soon as Buneary landed giving her no time to counter. Brick break hit, not only hitting Buneary with a lot of force, but also his special ability kicked in paralyzing Buneary.

" Oh no." Dawn screeched. " Buneary please be okay... get up." Buneary did as she commanded and pulled herself up, although she was obviously weak. " Alright Buneary use dizzy punch."

" Thunder Electabuzz. " Before thunder could hit, Buneary used dizzy punch, which successfully confused Electabuzz. However, thunder hit it's mark seconds later causing Buneary to faint. " Electabuzz return." Paul called as he returned the pokemon stopping it from hurting itself.

" Alright, it's your turn Ambipom." Dawn said as she sent out her next pokemon.

" Alright Weavile, stand by." Paul said as his Weavile appeared into the feild, obviously ready to battle. " Alright Waevile, use ice beam." Paul called confidently." Come on Ambipom, let's dodge it by using double team. " Dawn cried, as Ambipom missed the ice beam attack by a matter of seconds. " Alright, Ambipom let's use swift." Ambipom created a swift attack that was close to the one she uses in her contest. The stars began to circle around Weavile leaving him no place to go.

" Alright, use blizzard now. " Paul said calmly as the blizzard cancelled the swift attack protecting him, and knocking out Ambipom at the same time.

" No way!" Dawn cried as she returned her pokemon. " Alright, it's all up to you now ! Let's go Piplup."

" Piplup. "The penguin cried loudly as he emerged from the pokeball.

" Are you ready? Use whirlpool. " Dawn commanded. Piplup began to form a perfect whirlpool and sent it towards Weavile.

" You know, you have no chance now. "Paul said calmly as he looked over towards Smeargle, happy to know that he had won his prize. " Weavile finish this 'pathetic girl ' up with blizzard, followed by ice beam." Once Weavile was done with his combined attack Piplup lay on the ground fainted.

" Well, at least you won one. " Ash said as he tried to cheer Dawn up. However, Dawn ignored him and picked Piplup up off the ground.

" Well." Paul said holding his hand out to receive Smeagle.

" Hold on, I'm coming. " Dawn said as she walked over and picked up her belongings.

" What?!" Paul asked confused about what exactly she was doing.

" I'm coming, you said if I lost, then Smeargle would have to travel with you... but I didn't say that I wasn't coming along with him." Dawn said as she returned Piplup, and pushed her bag onto her shoulder. " You either get both of us, or none of us." Dawn said sticking out her tongue.

" You have to be kidding me." Paul groaned. " Fine, but you won't like it... now hurry up."

" Okay." Dawn sighed hugging Ash and Brock. As they began walking Dawn began humming.

" Please tell me you aren't going to do that the whole time." Paul groaned sulking at what he had actually won.

" It' s cheerful, and it make the time go by faster. " Dawn argued. Ash ans Brock watched as the two headed off into the distance.

" You don't think they will actually stay traveling together do you?" Ash asked.

" Ash, I just think it will be interesting to see who goes crazy first." Brock said chuckling.

Alright, so what did you guys think... did I do a good job on this chapter...let me know okay... all you have to do is hit the submit button under this statement, and viola, write away... I definitely enjoy the feed back... later.


	4. Just Great

Okay, I'm back...lol. You know it's been a while... okay.. I'm done already.. Newayz, do any of you know the band " The Audition" ?! Aren't they awesome, newayz, on a lighter note, at least I am writing the chapter now, that means you have to love again right... yeah yeah... I know, you probably don't wanna talk to me no more, but let's get to it.

I woke up bright and early the next morning, and when I say early, I meant pretty fricken' early, that's why it's not my fault that I have been stomping down this route for the last three hours. You may think that I am doing it for nothing, but you are totally wrong... it is to annoy him, as much as he annoys me. Let's reminisce shall we.

_**EARLIER**_

" Hello?... Hey girl?... Get Up!" Paul said glaring coldly at the blue haired girl that was curled up under her sleeping bag. " Don't make me have to make you get up." Paul threatened as he walked out of Dawn's tent. " You have ten minutes or else!"

' What time is it?' Dawn thought to herself as she curled up into an even tighter ball. ' I swear if it is still dark out there I will scream.' Dawn yawned and flipped around a bit and scampered out of her sleeping bag, just in time to look out and see absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. ' Great!' Dawn thought to herself as she flopped down on the ground. ' Just great' She soon remember Paul's threat and decided that as long as they were traveling together she would at least make an effort to get along with him. so she brushed her hair and hurried to get dress, and eventually came out. " I'm ready." Dawn greeted happily. She looked around and nothing. He wasn't even there, his stuff or him. " Paul?!" Dawn questioned as she took a short walk around. He was definitely gone. " Who cares!!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. She fumbled with her tent for a while since Brock was the one who usually handled that kind of stuff, and got ready to go. She walked for what seemed like ever to the place where she had left Ash and Brock earlier. Finally she became lonely and decided to call out her pokemon for company. " Alright everybody come on out." She yelled as she threw all the pokeballs into the air. Piplup, Buneary, Pachrisu, and Ambipom all came out of their respective pokeballs. " Wait, one, two, three, four. That creep!! Where is Smeargle."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Paul trudged down the same route in the opposite direction as Dawn being the fact that he was only interested in getting to his next gym. He felt good about himself... he got the pokemon that he wanted, he rid himself of the stupid girl, and he had now beaten a total of nine other trainers, and it was just going on one, almost time for lunch. He found nice spot on the side of the hill right of the trail, and began preparing for lunch. He opened up eight cans of pokemon food in different spots and let out one pokemon at each can. Then he went and sat in the middle of the field and pulled out a sack with two sandwiches in it... one for him, and the other one for whoever that girl was. It wasn't like he made it because he cared or anything, but if she cooked at the same pace as she got up in the mornings, he would have been there all day, and he was not planning to waste all that time. He finished eating his sandwich, and half of the other and he was ready to get going. He began returning his pokemon in the same order that he took him out finally getting to Smeargle. He had been carrying the ball all morning, and was now tired of it, he was only supposed to be carrying six, at least two of them had to leave by now, and he would send some two Reggie as soon as he got to the pokemon center.

" Paul!" Dawn screeched from the top of the road. Paul didn't know whether to walk away, or ask her what took so long. " Paul I want my Smeargle now... where is he?" Paul knew she was talking but her voice was about to drive him over the edge. Smeargle was standing right next to Paul, why in the world would she sit there and ask such an obvious question. " Paul don't pretend like you don't know I'm talking to you."

" I hear you!" Paul yelled back startling Dawn slightly. " Hump." He said as he glared down at her. " I said that I when I won, I was traveling with Smeargle... you came along, just because you came doesn't mean that I will wait for you. I don't even want you." Paul shouted. " Now if you are coming with us, come on... or sit here and pout, but don't think that I will care."

_**PRESENT**_

So yeah, make more sense now... I thought so... well, so far I have watched Paul turn around at least eighteen times... yup, this is really bothering him, and I'm not stopping until we stop to rest... and that seems like about never. In his last battle I finally got a chance to sit down... but then Electabuzz released a thunder attack, I dodged out of the way, but it completely destroyed my rock... I swear I saw him smile... so I just coyly strolled over the the opponent's side, and began to whisper all of the pokemon moves that Paul had. He still won, but I mean at least I got him back. We saw Ash and Brock I tried to go over to them, but instead Paul walked the opposite way... they never saw us. So far this trip has been miserable but I'm not giving up... no need to worry Smeargle, I won't give up on you. Yet I have to admit traveling with him has been ' Just Great'! Wow, I crack myself up sometimes.

" We're here." Paul grunted as he walked ahead into the pokemon center.

" Finally." I sighed exhausted. As I walked in.

Okay, I have finished this...lol.** READ AND REVIEW**... gosh... let me go study for my test now. Lol, by the way... tell me what you think?! I usually don't use points of views so was it okay? Did I mess up... ADD THAT TO YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Chosen

Okay, I am back lol… I have and hour to write this so hopefully it will turn out alright. Sorry it has been taking me so long to update but trust me I still love you guys and I will promise to try harder from now on… so yeah without further to do….

" Oh great, we are back were we last heard from you Paul… back at Veilstone City." Dawn sighed as she held her Piplup tightly in her arms. Paul rolled his eyes put he figured that maybe if he ignored her the whining would go away. " Well, let's at least spend the ni—"

" Look I don't have time to stay here." Paul grunted as he continued to walk down the path with Dawn following unenthusiastically behind.

" Do you ever rest?" She groaned. " Wow this is Reiji's house." Dawn exclaimed as she followed Paul's lead into the main gate.

" My house too genius." Paul snapped as he pushed open the front door. Dawn grumbled at the last statement and then put on a smile to greet Reiji. " Hey Reiji!" Paul shouted from the doorway as he proceeded into the kitchen.

" Hey." Reiji greeted as he came in through the back door. " How's has it been goi -- Dawn?" Reiji managed to stuttered out as he saw the blue haired girl standing behind his brother.

" Look it is temporary it is just traveling with me until I get my prize." Paul said as he reached into the cupboard and took out a cup.

" What did you just call me… I am not an "it"!" Dawn yelled back defensively as she stuck out her lip and stomped the ground. Reiji snickered however concealed it rather well as all of the followed Paul to the dinning room table and sat down. " Hey Paul can I have some juice?" Dawn said a couple of seconds after breaking her concentration on the juice that was on the table.

" Reiji. I need you to keep some of my pokemon for me, I am currently traveling with eight." Dawn rolled her eyes knowing she was being ignored.

" Seven." Dawn corrected as she grasped Smeargle's ball off the table.

" Umm." Reiji gasped as he watched Paul glare at Dawn.

" No I mean eight… I won that Smeargle and you can't do anything about it so why don't you go back with your two pathetic friends and stop following me." Paul growled at Dawn who just stuck her tongue out.

" Smeargle huh?" Reiji chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. " Well, I have a baby Smeargle if anyone of you wants it." Reiji decided as he interrupted the two teens for a brief moment.

" You heard that baby…" Paul sneered as he snatched the pokeball from Dawn's supposedly strong grip. " So why don't you just take that for your stupid little contest and get out of my way."

" What… I'm not in your way you have been mean to me since you took me with you. And why don't you take that one because this one is mine." Dawn said reaching up as Paul towered above her keeping the pokeball out of reach.

" I'm sorry… took you with me? You must be joking. And I have won this pokeball fair and square. " Paul said holding Dawn back at arms length between him and the pokeball. Unfortunately, this made Dawn loose it… out of no where she used the last of her energy to jump onto Paul causing the both to fall on the dining room floor. Dawn blushed slightly as she opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying on top of Paul's chest. Paul groaned lightly as he got up and pushed Dawn off. " Troublesome." Paul muttered as he glared at his brother who was on the sofa laughing hysterically.

" Look, if you two hate traveling with each other so much why don't you let Smeargle decide?" Reiji asked after finally calming down.

" Fine." Dawn said smiling confidently that he would chose her over Paul any day. Paul agreed but with a lot less enthusiasm.

" Smeargle, come on out." Dawn said as she threw the pokemon into the air revealing the pokemon. " Alright… now chose who you want to be with." Dawn said staring into the pokemon's eyes. Smeargle looked at Dawn on one side and then at Paul on the other, and then gladly ran over to Dawn and climbed up on her shoulder. " Yea!" Dawn and Piplup cheered as the jumped up and down.

" Well, I'm out of here." Paul said leaving a pokeball on the desk as he shoved the rest of them into his pocket and headed for the door. Reiji couldn't help but notice the small hint of sadness in his voice. Just as Paul got to the door way Smeargle cried out, and ran over to Paul.

" What?" Dawn questioned as she walked over to where Smeargle sat crying on Paul's backpack. " What's wrong?" Dawn asked as he turned to face Reggie who shook his head in approval.

" I think Smeargle is trying to tell you that he wants you two to ravel with him together. I don't think either of you will do any good with him without each other." Paul groaned… or tried to, but he couldn't could help but smirk a little which his brother also caught as he watched the two trainer's leave his house.

Okay, so not my best chapter, but review anyway because I said so… and because you love me and want me to come write you more often…. Kisses… later.


	6. Lunch Time

Okay, I am back yeah

Okay, I am back yeah!! I think I am back into the writing flow now…lol. Well, anyway, I need more people to come and read this fic, it is getting lonely…lol. Yet, why stop my writing for them…. Next chapter.

Dawn stood on the hilltop and admired the view around her, it was truly amazing. " Paul where are we going now?" Dawn asked abruptly as she watched the trainer sit down on the grass.

" I am on my way to Pastoria to earn the Fen badge." Paul grunted as he flipped over turning his back to the girl.

" Don't you have to go back through Hearthome to get to that city?" Dawn asked while sitting down beside the trainer. She knew that he didn't want to talk to her but she hated the silence.

" Either way." Paul said simply as he closed his eyes. It was almost high noon when Dawn woke up. She looked over and saw Paul still sleeping in the same spot as before.

"Might as well fix us some lunch." Dawn said as she got up and looked at her watch. " Now let's see…" She said while fumbling through the bag Brock filled for her. She emptied out all the contents and then took out the index card for Brock's famous soup. " First I need some twigs or something to start a fire with…. Ambipom and Piplup come on out." She said while throwing the two pokeballs up into the air. " Okay, take this bag and fill it up with some dry sticks okay." The two pokemon nodded and headed on their way. Dawn then sat down and started preparing the vegetables. When Piplup and Ambipom got back she asked Piplup to assist her with washing the vegetables. " Alright then, Piplup can you fill this pot with water?" She asked smiling brightly at her starter. " Now all I need it fire, she fumbled around with the sticks trying to start a fire for fifteen minutes, then gave up and threw up all her pokeballs. " Great, I forgot Ash has Chimchar." she sighed. Then she got a bright idea. She began to open Paul's book bag and fumbled through it until she found the pokeballs. " Okay come on out, Magmar." She said while throwing the pokball into the air." She looked at Ursarang and smiled. " Sorry. Alright Magmar come on out." She said throwing another pokeball. " Sorry Hunchcrow. Okay, one more time." She said throwing a third pokeball. " Grrr…" She shouted while staring at Electabuzz. She then threw the last three into the air together. " Finally." She sighed as she called Magma over. " Can you please use your fire spin to start a fire for me?" She asked politely. Magmar just stared at her. " Come on, I am just trying to make lunch." Magmar looked at her quizzically for a few seconds more and then started the fire. " Thanks she said smiling at Magmar. She then extended a poffin to the pokemon who again stared. " Come on take it." She said sweetly. Yet again he stared. " I'm giving it to you." She said trying a little harder. Magmar then took it out of her hand and stared. Piplup explained it to him while Dawn continued with dinner. Magmar eat the poffin and felt extremely energetic and joined all of Dawn's pokemon in the fun. " You guys can play you know." She said while staring at Paul's pokemon who just stared at her pokemon running around together. " It's fun." Paul's pokemon hesistantly joined aftetr they saw how much fun Magmar was having with the girl's pokemon. Dawn soon explained that she would be traveling with them, so they should defiantly learn to trust her. Thirty minutes later Paul woke up to the smell of the delicious stew that Dawn had just finished making.

" What the --" Paul said in horror as he looked around. Electabuzz and Pacharisu stood there playfully shocking each other, with Torterra's supervision. Smeargle, Ambipom, and Weavile, danced around in circles together. Hunchcrow and Piplup were shaking hands, and Magmar and Ursarang surrounded Buneary with hearts in there eyes. Before Paul could say a word. Dawn walked up with a bowl of soup and piece of bread and handed it to Paul. Paul turned red and began to tremble with anger, not because of the soup because that looked rather good, but because of his pokemon. Paul had spent hours teaching them discipline for this. Paul began to growl lowly.

" What's wrong?" Dawn asked innocently as she took the two huge bowls and refilled them for the third time. Paul couldn't, didn't, even know how to handle this he just fell back on the grass and closed his eyes hoping it would all just go away.

Okay, lol, I don't even know, I always wanted to see how I actually thought Paul would handle his pokemon if they all started acting up and here is my version…lol. Well, tell me what you think. By the way look for the finale of Hearthome University.


	7. Training

Hey, I am back for all of you who don't know, check out my story WHEN IT RAINS!!! It is my newest edition…lol. I have a few of those but you know you love it, anyway, back to this chapter.

It was early, very early on a Saturday morning. Paul got up and got dressed, sometime tomorrow he was planning on facing the gym and for now he needed to get ready. He snuck past Dawn's tent and grabbed his pokeballs from the gray backpack he had left by the fire the previous night. Within a few minutes he had begun training out in a clearing.

" Torterra use hyperbeam. Magmar use fire spin, Weavile use ice beam." Paul paused a moment while all the attacks were launched. " Now Hunchcrow use haze." All the pokemon waited for the attack to clear. Once it did you say Hunchcrow in place as if nothing had happened. " Better." Paul said more to himself then to Hunchcrow."

Paul began to pace back in forth as he thought of some way to improve his team. Then out of nowhere a Roselia jumped out of the bush using challenging Paul. Paul stared at it, as is it where crazy. He then turned to shun the thorn pokemon. Just when Paul looked back he noticed that the Roselia hadn't left in fact it was charging an attack. Paul was about to call an attack to one of his pokemon when Smeargle made an attempt to save him. He used his volt tackle move and knocked the pokemon backwards causing it to run.

"How long have you been there?" Paul asked as he walked towards the Smeargle. Of course the pokemon didn't answer but Paul waited a few seconds anyway. " If you followed me all the way up here that means that you want to train right?" He asked almost venomously. The pokemon ran in front of Paul and nodded eagerly. " Alright return." He said as he withdrew the rest of the pokemon into there pokeballs. " So let's see right now you know a lousy swift attack and a low volt tackle move." Paul began to walk the pokemon following close behind Paul climbed a tree leaving Smeargle on the ground. " I will call the attacks from up here you go into the grass." He said firmly. Smeargle obediently listened.

Within a few hours Smeargle had grown eleven levels and now had another opportunity to learn another attack, with sketch. Paul went into the deep grass and called out his Weavile. "Now when I find a good move I will tell you and you sketch it ok?" He commanded more than asked. Smeargle again complied. After another hour Paul came back to camp satisfied.

" Where have you been?" Dawn shrieked as the teen approached her.

" Training." He answered dismissively.

" Have you seen Smeargle?" She asked worriedly. " I have been looking for him for hours." Paul just rolled his eyes as Smeargle walked out of the bushes beside him. " Where you training him, did he learn anything?" Dawn asked as she cuddled the small monkey looking pokemon.

" Nothing a weak coordinator like you could use." He replied harshly as he walked past. " I'm going to bed no disturbances." He said while leaving Dawn staring at him in disbelief. All that could run though her mind was him, calling _her_ weak.

All right, I know these chapters are short, but I think it is because I want to end it so, I want to write a few more school and song fics. So although this was supposed to go until chapter 15. I am going to stop it at ten. At the end of the gym battle. So yeah, hopefully you will enjoy the next few chapters.


	8. It's Over

Okay, I know it has been like three months since I last updated this story, but I love all of you, and if you would please stick with me, I will make it worth while. Um, let's see... **Because I forgot about you I will take request for ideas topics....** I will then dedicate them to you... so please forgive me... now, let me start this chapter.

Dawn tossed and turned all night in her sleep. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that Paul would just treat her like that after he stole Smeargle. She sighed she came up with two reasons. One - either he disliked all coordinator's and didn't see them as people. Or two - he disliked her and would do anything to be rid of her at this point. For some reason, she felt her brain leaning towards the second reason.

" He can't think of me like that." She choked out. She opened the flap to her tent and crept passed Paul's sleeping figure by the fire. She then went further into the woods. " Alright everyone, come on out." She said quietly as she threw all the pokeballs into the air. " Tomorrow I am going to battle Paul, again, okay?" Her pokemon all gave her a " are you out of your mind " look. She fell on the ground in front of them and sighed. " He doesn't think of me as a friend, as competition, I don't even think he knows I am human..." She said trialing off trying to hold back the tears once bounced to her side, she knew that she was feeling the same way she thought Pikachu felt about her, she then turned to the group and began to encourage them in her own way. Before Dawn even realized what happened all her pokemon were pumped. " Would you guys really go through this again for me?" She asked smiling at her pokemon as they all nodded in unison. " Alright then, get some rest... we have a big battle ahead of us." They all called out their own form of agreement as Dawn returned them all to their pokeballs, she then crept back into her tent, anxious for the morning.

" Wake up Pathetic." Paul growled from outside her tent. Dawn looked and saw his shadow. It already had a bag on, ready to go. She then stretched and looked at the poketech, it read 9:15. She knew it was time. She threw on some clothes, and brushed her hair and went to the table to eat the... whatever Paul had attempted to make. She ate quietly as she watched him pack up the tent. " Are you ready yet?" He asked impatiently.

" I..." She then regained her confidence and stood up. " I want to face you again Paul." Paul frowned.

" Why this time?" He then rolled his eyes and huffed. " What did I do to you now?" Dawn sighed. This was hurting her more then she thought. She really, really, really wanted his respect. She tried to do nothing but have them get closer this entire trip. She cooked, cleaned, and even tried to make his pokemon happier. Okay, well maybe the last one was a mistake but still, she did nothing to make him treat her like this.

" Why? Because of the way you treat me, with no respect." She paused as she watched him glare at her. " I am not one of your pokemon you know." Paul stiffened, she was back on the whole " you abuse your pokemon " crap again, he could sense it.

" I put up with you don't I?" He asked. This made her even more angry and even more hurt.

" I want a three - on - three now." This time she was demanding it. " This time if you win, I will give you Smeargle and go back with Ash and Brock." Paul smirked. " Yet, if you loose. I will continue to travel with you, and you will have to listen to me, and respect me." The smirk instantly fell off his face, but the it returned even bigger. He had beaten her once, what would stop him from doing it again?"

" Fine by me. What about right now?" He asked throwing his first pokeball into the air. Honchcrow popped out, eager for battle.

" Wouldn't have it any other way." She said releasing Smeargle. Paul smirked.

" Okay, Brave Bird now." Hunchcrow's wings immediately turned white as it swooped down at lighting speed heading for Smeargle.

" Now, Smeargle, use blizzard." Smeargle held it tail as the tip began to grow white. Soon the heavy snow began to beat against Hunchcrow making it impossible for him to see. Hunchcrow missed Smeargle and flew straight into a tree taking the rest of it's energy.

" Hn, pathetic." Paul said as it recalled it's pokemon. " I never thought you would be smart enough to use my own move against me." Paul said remembering how he taught that to him a few days back. " Electabuzz go." The pokemon came out charging the electricity through the plugs on it's head.

" Alright Smeargle us...."

" You won once with him, now you have to use another." Dawn made an " O" shape with her mouth and recalled Smeargle. Paul just rolled his eyes and waited impatiently.

" Alright Buneary, let's go." Dawn threw the pokeball and as soon as the little rabbit appeared, she wasted no time calling an attack. " Use High Jump Kick." The rabbit bounded forward and hit soon as it hit though yellow static surged through it's body.

" Use thunder." Electabuzz attacked with thunder. It was so powerful, as soon as it hit Buneary she fainted.

_' Alright, it's tied.' _Dawn thought optimistically as she picked up her last pokeball. " Come on out Ambipom." The monkey jumped out and did a flip over it's tail and growled at Paul.

" Hum... Weavile end it with slash." The pokemon came out charging, but Ambipom blocked it with the hands on it's tail. " Blizzard." He then jumped back and made a snowstorm surround the monkey whom searched around blindly.

" Stay alert, and use swift." The yellow stars flew from Ambipom's tail as he began attacking from all directions to protect itself. Several of them hit Weavile pushing him back even father.

" Let's finish this now. Use ice beam." The ice beam hit Ambipom freezing it in place." Now slash." The pokemon ran and jumped, bringing it's glowing claws down on the frozen victim's head. Ambipom feel backwards and fainted. Dawn called him back holding back tears.

" Here." She said throwing Smeargle's pokeball at the boy. She then ran into the woods sobbing. Paul sighed. He didn't want her to be sad, yet he figured it was best, because he didn't want her there with him either.

Okay, I am so done with this chapter only two more left. **Send your story ideas and remember to review.**


	9. Reunited

Okay, only one more after this one, and I am still thinking of my ending, I have it down to three now, but enjoy this.

It took Dawn three days to find the pokemon center that was about four hours from where she left Paul. She sighed, she was helpless on her own, but how could she ask Ash and Brock to take her back after she abandoned them. She sighed as she melted into one of the empty seats in the center.

"Hello Miss," Nurse Joy said approaching Dawn. Dawn looked up slowly, she was hoping no one would notice her, but Nurse Joy was okay. " I notice you over here, and it is rather late. Would you like a room to sleep in?" She asked politely. Dawn nodded instantly. A good night's sleep and a nice hot shower could definitely cure her worries.

"Thank you so much." Dawn said bowing politely. "Oh, and Nurse Joy would you mind healing my pokemon?" The nurse nodded and took the pokeballs. Soon after she handed them back and handed Dawn a key to a spare room. Dawn walked up the stairs and walked aimlessly down the wrong hallway until she heard something...

"Man, I wonder how Dawn's doing?" Dawn peeked closer into the room where she saw Ash laying on a bed with Brock sitting on the bed directly across from him on the other side of the room. Dawn gasped. What luck she would find them here.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped as he jumped onto the bed with his master. He then yawned and stretched and Ash did the same.

"I am sure she is fine." Bock said after a few moments of concentration. "She has Paul right? He seems to know how to take care of himself." Ash nodded but groaned anyway. Brock sighed. "Come on Ash, we have already been over this."

"But Paul? Why, why would she pick my rival?" Ash asked pulling his hat over his now redding face. "I mean, I like that Kenny kid better. Hey, I even like Conway better." Ash said sitting up again to face the breeder whom was chuckling to himself.

"You can't really pick love Ash. Yet love picked her to be with Paul." The breeder was silent again as was the rest of the room. "You know, I wonder if they are going to start going out any time soon."

"Brock, please." Ash said groaning once more.

"Going out?" Dawn screeched throwing herself inside of the room, once she was there she cursed her stupidity as the two boys stared at her in awe.

"Dawn?" Brock asked cautiously.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled while charging over to hug their young missing companion. "We missed you so much?" There was an awkward silence. "Where is Paul?" Ash asked peering around the girl's tiny frail figure.

"Well, long story..." She trailed off sheepishly. Dawn then entered the room and they talked about the incident into the wee hours of the night, finally trailing off to sleep.

Alright, reviews are like presents... so be my Santa!!!


	10. Together Once More

Alright, lol. I can't believe it, this is the finale. Okay, so I don't know what you readers want anymore... some of you read my old ficcs and not my new ones... some like a few and not the others... so I need your help. **Tell me what you want, go to the poll on my page and vote!!!** Alright, now for the final chapter.

Dawn, Ash,and Brock got ready for departure early the next morning. It was back to the same old. same old. They were now a little way from Hearthome, and Ash had a battle there. "Ash, I thought you would have faced Fantina by now." Dawn said innocently as they packed. Ash groaned.

"Well, I did, but that whole hypnosis thing is way harder to beat than I thought." Ash said while violently forcing stuff in his bag. Dawn and Pikachu both gave him a empathetic look. "Don't worry about it though. This time Buizel is ready... along with everyone else." Dawn could hear the hope in his voice and tried to help.

"If you are ready, your pokemon will be ready right?" She said giving Ash a reassuring smile. "So no need to worry. You have to do better this time." Ash smiled and her and Dawn smiled back. All the pokemon cheered. Her optimism was surely missed. They started on their journey traveling through towns and the empty forest roads. Until a few hours later, they finally made it to the gym.

"Wow, Ash... this dos look tough." Dawn said as they looked around inside.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you and your pokemon should be ready." Brock said as the continued to walk down the huge hallway,and into the battle area. "Remember, you came so close last time..." He trailed off when he heard Ash yell.

"We're ready, right buddy?" Pikachu nodded with determination as they filled the gym.

"Hounchcrow, use dark pulse now." All the heads turned from Ash to the battle field where Paul was challenging the gym leader. They watched in awe as the purple rings from the birds mouth pushed back Fantina's sleep move and hit her pokemon directly.

"The challenger wins, he may now receive the relic badge." The referee called out as he stepped down off his podium.

"Wow, that means Paul must have done really well." Dawn said staring at the Smeargle standing slightly behind Paul.

"Yeah, I am sure he did." Ash said bitterly.

"See, now that was a real gym battle." Paul said turning to face the pokemon. He then turned and accepted the badge from the gym leader. "Thank you." Paul looked over his shoulder and saw Dawn. "Alright, time for you to go where you belong." Paul said as he held up the pokeball to Smeargle allowing him to go in. He then walked towards the door but stopped when he got to Dawn. "Here." He said while holding out a pokeball."

"I--I thought you said you wanted him?" Dawn asked as she continued to watch the boy. He growled lightly and took her hand placing the pokeball inside. "What about all the cool moves you were planning on teaching it?" Dawn inquired as she stared at the ball that now rest in her hand.

"I could have taught them to it, but he still would have been useless" Paul said turning his back to the girl. "He wasn't strong enough."

"He was strong enough before." Dawn said a little taken back. Before he wanted him, and now he didn't. The 'hot and cold' persona didn't seem to match Paul. "What happened?" Dawn asked again.

"I refuse to put up with his whining and crying..." Paul said walking out for good this time. "You were the one who wanted to baby it." Dawn eyes went wide as she watched the door close behind Paul.

"Did Paul ju--just do something nice?" Ash asked awe shocked.

"It would seem that way." Brock said as he patted Dawn on the shoulder.

"Man, now I will win my gym battle for sure!" Ash yelled out triumphantly.

"Actually..." The gym leader said sheepishly. "We can't have a battle today I have to heal my pokemon." Ash fell on the ground in defeat.

"Aw man, come on." Ash groaned as Brock and Dawn laughed. They walked out of the gym, just to see a trace of purple fade into the sunset. Dawn and Smeargle were now, together once more.

Okay, I hope you like it.... lol. I know, you thought Paul and Dawn would be together... nope Dawn and Smeargle. Paul isn't nice enough to let the girl corrupt his pokemon lol. Well any way, like I said before **REVIEW AND ANSWER THE POLL!!!**


End file.
